The Bastard Daughter
by SuperBat5795
Summary: AU: Anne gives into Henry and becomes pregnant. Henry finds a way to keep the baby and still marry Anne because he loves them both so much. But the happiness doesn't last. This story is about that daughter and her life with her parents and siblings as she struggles with being the bastard of a king. Better summary inside.
**Summary:** In this AU of the popular show _The Tudors_ Anne gives in to Henry and becomes pregnant. At this point in time—in this story at least—Henry loves Anne and the baby to come. He makes arrangements where they can keep the child in their lives and still pursue his divorce from Catherine of Aragon and still be able to marry Anne. This is the story of that daughter and her relationship with her parents.

 **AN:** Time in reference to children aging will follow similarly to the show. For example how in the show the princess Elizabeth is a three year old at the time of her mother's execution and then somehow aged up to many years older in a span of six months for Christmastide with Jane Seymour as Queen.

 **1547**

 **Henry POV:**

"Anne please, don't," I turn, but Anne isn't here anymore. In her place stands a young woman I haven't seen in almost two years. She stands there staring at me, waiting for me to speak. No words come to me as the relief and grief I feel at seeing her steals them away.

"You're dying," she finally says matter-of-factly.

"Yes," I answer, still not able to take my eyes from her. With her dark hair covered by a silver veil, and her graceful form adorned in a bejeweled dress of grey damask, my heart swells with pride at her beauty and aches with the grief that her long absence from my life has caused.

"Are you afraid," she asks quietly.

"No, not anymore," I answer as I limp forward to take her hand. "For when I die I shall be with you and all the other whom I've loved and lost in my life."

I look into the eyes whose color match my own. It is such an injustice that such a wonderful life has been cut so short. "You're tired," she observes. "You must rest."

"I'm very old, and very ill, but I will not rest. If I do, you will leave, and I don't want that."

She looks around and then guides me to a chair without letting go of my hand. "Then tell me a story like you did when I was young. But not about any battles. I want to hear about us. Starting from the moment mother told you she was with child."

I chuckle and bring her hand to my lips. "My sweet girl. The Lord blessed me when He gave me you. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner." I lower our hands never letting her go and begin, " It was the summer of the fifteen hundredth and twenty-eighth year of our Lord, and there was a breakout of sweating sickness in the city. Your mother had written me, asking me to come to Heaver post-haste."

 **June 1528**

 **Henry POV:**

I'd received a letter from Anne begging me to come to Heaver as quickly as possible, and with the outbreak of Sweating Sickness I was quite eager to leave court. When I'd arrived at heaver I ran straight for Anne's rooms and found her sitting in a chair staring out the window.

"Sweetheart," I said as I walked toward her.

"Your Majesty," she said whipping her eyes as she stood and dipped into a curtsey.

"Anne, what is it? Why are you crying?" I pulled her up into a standing position, but she didn't meet my eyes as more tears fell from her eyes. "Sweetheart, tell me what trouble's your heart."

"Your Majesty will be very displeased by what troubles me." She finally met my eyes, but instead of finding peace, she sobbed harder.

"That's impossible. I could never be displeased with you." I pulled her into my arms and held her close as I begged, "Please tell me what's wrong?"

She pulled back and sniffled before she answered. "I am with Your Majesty's child."

"Are you sure," I asked her, and as she nodded she began crying again.

"How far along are you," I asked and a little of the fire I loved about her came back.

"Can't you tell? I'm over half-way there? You promised we'd be married by now. You promised I wouldn't be ruined by this!" She ripped herself out of my arms and her hands seemed to have instinctively went to guard the child she was carrying.

Now that my attention was brought to it, I could see the slight bump sticking out from her form. I sat down on her bed and began to process the entire thing. Anne was pregnant, and I wanted this baby. I also wanted to marry Anne, and I was determined to have both.

"There's been a breakout of Sweating Sickness in the city," I said with my mind still working towards a solution to this dilemma.

"How could you think of that at a time like this," Anne demanded.

"There has been an outbreak of the Sweating Sickness and you'd been infected. You survived, but are still weak and chose to stay at Heaver to recover. That is how we will hide your pregnancy and you won't be ruined."

Anne looked at me like I was mad, but I could see that she was turning the idea over in her head. "And we will still be married?"

"Yes, Sweetheart."

"And what of the child," she asked, her hands again protecting the child in her womb.

"When I am made Head of the Church of England, I will make it acceptable for us the claim the child. We will be her parents Anne, and she'll have titles upon titles."

"'She'?" Anne asked with a smile.

"I have a feeling that this child is a girl, and she will be loved and cared for Anne. I promise. And You will be my Queen." I stood and took Anne's face in my hands.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." I kissed her softly, and, after our lips parted, placed my hand on her swollen belly to feel the child within.

 **AN:** Okay so that is chapter one of The Bastard Daughter. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to favorite, follow and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome when presented in a helpful manner and not in a hostile one. Mean comments for the sake of being mean or ruining experiences for others will not be taken to heart and will be quickly deleted, so if you wish to post anything of that fashion don't waste your time or energy typing. Anyways, I hope to have another chapter up soon. Until next time…. SuperBat5795


End file.
